pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style)
Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Zommer (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Gingersnap (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Fear - Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan - Ken (Magic Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher's Joy - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Tyra Fangs (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher's Fear - Luvli (Moshi Monsters) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Tenderheart Bear My Bad *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Wrath of Shreeky.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Bing Bong Category:Poppet, Katsuma, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi and Zommer Collection Cartoon Rules Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Jennifer darling